


It's In His Kiss

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: A Drabble about kisses
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	It's In His Kiss

My name is Justin Taylor, and I want to talk about kisses. There are kisses and there are _kisses._  
  
Kisses are romantic and emotional. _Kisses_ are soul-sucking and gut-wrenching. I’ve had the former and I’ve had the latter. There’s no comparison.  
  
Kissing isn’t a science. It’s an art. And Brian Kinney is the Michaelangelo of kissing. Whether the destination or the journey, his kisses leave you shattered—unable to think, unable to speak, and barely able to breathe.  
  
They’re like flying too close to the sun, but you don’t care if you get burned. Because you won’t survive without them.  
  
_"On a desert highway straight to the heart of the sun."_ _©_ Rush


End file.
